mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
All work and no play, All play and no work
The Captain didn't know what the ruckus by the bar was, but something deep in the pit of his stomach told him it had to do with his new crew. He heaved a heavy sigh. In his left hand was a beautiful Casino escort who held his interest as well as his drink. She was willing to spend some time with him as long as his hot streak with the dice stayed above lukewarm. In his right hand, said dice. And then, said ruckus. "Hold my place, Darlin', " he said to the escort who was obviously hired by the house as a distraction. "Cash Out." He added to the pit boss. "What's your hurry?" She asked, giving him what she thought was a seductive pout, and what he thought was goofy looking. She was trying much too hard, and five, six drinks in, he may have fallen for it. But as it stood, his makeshift crew may have needed him, that's where he needed to be. Sure as shit, there was the new kid with the funny hair cut, I really need to learn names , and two mooks lying on the ground. Weren't what he expected, but he knew enough that they shouldn't be there when they dusted themselves off. The Captain looked back towards the tables one last time, then headed to Vas. "I was wondering where you got off too, boy. Still clumsy as an ox on ice, are you? I ought to box your ears for wandering off and bothering these here good citizens. Sorry, gents, next round for these twois on me." He told the bartender, setting down some of the credits he'd just won. He clasped his hand on the back of Vas' neck and led him away before anything could escalate further. "For the record and future reference son, this is not how to properly keep an eye on things. This is the opposite of that. Looks like my business'll have to wait. Let's get La-Loyd back to the ship, and I'll find somethin' else for you to do." ____________________________________________________________ Riley hadn't wanted to take Gill and Haddie to the seedy market, but she more so didn't want to leave them on the ship unattended, so she had hauled them along with the goods aboard the Mule. Maybe if she was lucky, they'd go and run off and become someone else's issue. They had managed to sneak on board while she was on watch, which wouldn't have happened if she wasn't scrounging and saving mach for flight times only. (Note: Riley's opinion does not match that of the author! <3 Largehobbit!) "Hot cakes! Really fucking hot hotcakes! High quality goods; you buy one, I give you two for the price of one." Riley handed Gill a handful of credits, and a list. "You got two choices. You take this list and use these credits to pick up what's on it, or you take these credits and I tell the Captain Little Miss Sunshine here stole a bunch of money and you ran off. With you, without you, the Veil leaves in the morning. Got it?" With that bit of business squared away, Riley stepped up to the hotcake vendor. "Hotcakes. I'm a fan of hotcakes, ever since I was a pilot with Alcott's 99th Division. You got what I'm looking for? Otherwise, 20 creds to point me to who does."